character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Hargrave
Prosecutor Victor Hargrave was raised with a strong sense of justice and was always taught that not a single being was immune to judgment or the law. Using his Humbling Justice power, Victor can force even nigh-omnipotent beings to face the consequences of their actions. Background Victor Hargrave IV was born to Judge Victor Hargrave III and Defense Attorney Irene Wells in Arkham, Massachusetts. His parents made him study law from a young age, instilling into him a fierce belief in the justice system. Both parents wanted him to become an attorney, whether defense or prosecuting. To achieve this end, they had him go to private school, and eventually he attended the prestigious Miskatonic University and then the Miskatonic School of Law. Post-graduation, upon becoming a prosecutor for the Interstellar Prosecutorial Committee, something hidden deep within Victor awoke. Countless of generations of both eldritch and ley energy, centered upon Miskatonic County, had coalesced within Victor when he was born. As a result, Victor gained the ability to, put simply, erase. Anything. Concepts, powers, or something as simple as a leaf. He soon learned that was not a coincidence. Aanth-nothabo, the Whisperer in the Void, and an eldritch abomination of great power, visited Victor in a dream. It claimed that Victor was to be its avatar of destruction, and it would use Victor to carry out its will. Victor, in the dream, demanded that Aanth-nothabo take a humanoid form and meet him in the Shamash Space Station, the headquarters of the IPC, named for the Babylonian god of justice, in one month. When a vaguely humanoid, writhing mass of black tentacles arrived at the Space Station, Victor used his Humbling Justice, as he now called it, to put a temporary Negation Seal upon Aanth-nothabo. He revealed he had dug up as much information as he could on the Whisperer, and decided to bring him to justice for countless crimes against not only humanity, but many other species. Outraged yet powerless, Aanth-nothabo was forced to cooperate. In Victor's debut case, he prosecuted an eldritch abomination of immense power - and won. Making the Negation Seal permanent, Aanth-nothabo was put into solitary confinement in the Valhalla Complex on Pluto. Ever since, Victor has made a name for himself as a prosecutor without equal, bringing down intergalactic tyrants, aeons who have existed for millennia, and all sorts of other strange beings. His reputation as a feared prosecutor extends to other universe, as well, having once brought down a misogynistic ruler of another universe with delusions of grandeur. Information Themes * Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies - Pursuit * XXX * XXX Personality Prosecutor Hargrave is a very calm and collected man, and though he is not without a comedic side, his wry humor is often lost on people due to his skilled deadpan. He is modest, albeit disdainful towards the criminal, in victory, and graceful in defeat. He believes the justice system used by the IPC to be infallible, and that if he cannot prove the guilt of a person, they must go free. Likes The law, snarky humor, tearing down egos Dislikes Injustice, superficiality, buffoonery Hobbies He rarely does anything but work Archetypes * Justice Will Prevail * XXX * XXX Abilities * Humbling Justice ** In the immediate vicinity of Victor, any and all powers are useless. ** He can negate the effectiveness of long range powers in his immediate vicinity. *** For example, telekinesis cannot be used on him, or electricity generated from electrokinesis can be negated. ** His negation is generally temporary, but he can permanently negate a concept, or even a being's power(s). To him, these are called Negation Seals. * Enhanced Memory * Enhanced Wisdom Combat Victor is not well-versed in any form of martial arts or weapon-play, but with his powers of negation, he temporarily negates the very concept of disruption of the courtroom due to violence. Rarely does he ever engage in combat, but when he does, his powers of negation come in handy, and the fight ends swiftly after it begins. Limitations * He firmly believes in the justice system devised by human beings. Even if he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that a person is guilty, he will refuse to use his powers save to bring them to his level so they may face one another in a court of law. Trivia * * * Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Cubeman Characters